Gravity of Love
by Madison Desdemona
Summary: Dark Side Male Revan and Bastila.


Bastila didn't have to turn around to know how many of them were lying on the floor. She could smell the burnt flesh and blood spilling from their eyes onto the cold metal. She could feel Revan begin to calm, knowing that his yellow eyes were slowly turning chocolate as he admired her.

"Very good my love." She sensed his smile at her. "I owe all of this to you. You brought me here."

And then she was alone with the bodies of those who had defied Revan. She did not dared to turn around. Her stomach was already churning as she looked at her reflection in the window.

_How did I get here?_

It was a ridiculous question to ask. It was too late to look back now. But part of her was her father. Part of her loved it when it rained.

Part of her longed for children, and family.

It was that part of her that questioned. It was that part that believed everything you felt and needed was just the question of the day. That small part had grown lately. She could hear her father's voice whispering to her.

_"Don't think twice before you listen to your heart."_

Bastila had forgotten all about that when she became a Jedi... until she met Revan.

She listened to her heart once, and it had brought her to the most important person in her life. Why would her heart fail her now?

_Staring into her own eyes, seeing someone else looking back._

It was the moment of her life. The moment stopped, it settled, and she could no longer smell the blood hovering in the air. And then as quick as it had came, the moment was gone.

She never thought that this would happen to her. But she thought if it ever did, if she ever found that man, and took this turn-

_She would glow_. Feelings of love and warmth would surround her. It would be the most beautiful journey that two people in love could embark on. But this felt wrong.

_Wrong._

She had taken lives and felt good about it. Relished in another's pain. None of it phased her. But this.

_This. _The force did not want her to take this path. Instead of beauty she felt an evil more terrible than the darkness she had touched. It was Revan's darkness, it was her taint, and it was growing inside her.

_Staring into her own eyes, seeing someone else looking back._

She could see her daughter in her reflection. Growing in a world where she would never know real love. Never knowing what the light felt like. Bastila could feel the darkness that was already in her baby's heart. Shrouded in a world of death and hatred.

She knew there was no way to get out of the choices she had made. She brought Revan down this path. It was her fault that they were here in the first place and she could not abandon him.

_Perhaps he is not too far gone. Perhaps we can return to innocence._

And then she made the mistake of turning around. The dead were everywhere. It could have been avoided, but she knew they both enjoyed it.

_He may be gone._

But she would try.

----------------------------------------------

"I'm pregnant."

Revan turned toward her. He closed his eyes, and it was so clear to him.

"Feel her Revan." He didn't move for a long moment, until he opened his eyes to observe her.

" I don't want this Revan. I don't want her to grow up in a world centered around hate." She didn't remember ever being so brave around him.

"You can already feel the darkness in her heart. No one should be born into that. It isn't right. It isn't human." Their bond became slightly strained, but besides that, she felt nothing from him.

"Please. We can forget all this ever happened. We can leave, be happy together. Raise her together."

"We have the galaxy at our fingertips Bastila." She could feel Revan's temper begin to rise. Slowly, quietly. He was deadly still. And she knew her mistake. But she didn't have any choice but to continue on the path that she had created for herself.

"We don't need that. All I need is you."

"I left that life for you. I killed my best friends long before I was ready to follow this path. I suffered to be with you. There is no going back."

It was then that they felt the gravity of love. The pain, the reality, the torture it caused the galaxy- all because they wanted to be together.

"Was it worth it?" Revan's pulse began to race. "Was it worth all this... just to be together." He asked.

Bastila and Revan stared at the each other, at two people they didn't even recognize anymore. He knew from her look that Bastila refused to answer the question. So he dealt with it, the only way he knew how. Bastila felt her throat close up, and she could feel the familiar force power sweep past her senses.

"Was it worth it? Answer."

_Yes _came the quiet whisper through their bond.

"Even knowing it was going to end like this."

"Yes. You were worth everything!" She struggled to get out the words, but she was glad she did because they seemed to effect him. He lowered his hand for a moment, only to say-

"You were worth every sacrifice. And now... even her." His hand raised and twisted.

Bastila couldn't move. The dark tainted heart inside her was dead in an instant.

And that was all it took to kill the light in Bastila.

"Was it worth it?"

_Yes _came the quiet whisper through their bond.

_Yes_... came the lie.


End file.
